


La cuillère dans le bol

by MoshiMoshiTitanDesu



Category: cuisine 4ever
Genre: ból, cuillere - Freeform, hum hum, mdr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu/pseuds/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>en fait c'est une cuillere quest dans un bol et</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cuillère dans le bol

**Author's Note:**

> donc je me suis dit que j'allais écrire 10 lignes sur une cuillère dans un bol et voici que ce malheureux ouvrage se retrouve dans mon cahier de physique chimie

La cuillère reposait dans le bol. Elle était faite d'aluminium gris. Elle luisait à la lumière du soleil, le creux de la cuillère touchait le fond du bol. Son manche, tel celui d'un balai posé contre un mur, était appuyé contre le rebord du récipient. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ébréché, et la cuillère était positionnée, par pure coïncidence, sur cette cassure, ce qui la faisait pencher légèrement. Le couvert majestueux qui s'allongeait délicatement sur le bol faisait la fierté de la cuisine.

**Author's Note:**

> ceci est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais ecrite, vies anterieures inclues


End file.
